Tear My Heart Open
by xforeverlj
Summary: Alaina, the younger sister of Rosa Mendes, has taken to her sister's foot steps, while training hard, she doesn't realise whats going on between her Beau & her sister
1. Introductions

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama/Family  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Rosa Mendes, Cody Rhodes.  
**Other Characters:** Alaina

_**Tear My Heart Open...**__  
__**Chapter one;**_Introductions!

As Alaina made her way through the parking lot she was nervous, her heart started pounding, she couldn't believe that she was now officially apart of the SD roster with her older sister, Rosa Mendes, which was her dream.

'Alaina' Rosa said, having a sixth sense that her sister was nervous, Alaina looked at her, 'you'll be fine, trust me, once you're out there, you'll be fine, and besides you're going against the greatest Mendes sibling' Rosa said with a smile

'The greatest Mendes sibling?' Alaina said with a smile, 'babe please is that why you'll be losing to me tonight?' Alaina added still smiling

'Yeah well, I told creative I wanted my baby sister to look amazing as I did when I debuted' Rosa said with a smile 'and besides would you rather go against me who you've known in like since forever or someone like Michelle who is just a big headed as she is on screen' Rosa added on

'Ar true true' Alaina replied

When they stepped into the arena, everyone that was there turned around, and everyone's eyes were on Alaina, making her even more nervous than she was, despite it was her sister that she was going against later on

'This is Alaina, my younger sister' Rosa said proudly

'Hello' Cody said walking up to her, kissing her on the hand

Alaina tried to speak but she couldn't, the guy that she had a huge fan-girl crush on was talking to her

'I've heard alot about you' Cody said still holding her hand.

'You have' she asked stunned

'Yeah, Rosa hasn't shut up about you since last Tuesday, she's proud of you, you know that right?' Cody than asked, Alaina nodded, 'Hey Ro, how about I take her on a tour' Cody said winking; winding Rosa up, Rosa gave him a funny look, 'Come on' Cody said, 'there's no mind to be nervous, you'll be fine' he then added

'See ya later Ala!' Rosa said, while Trent hugged her from behind

'See there's another Mendes on the roster, great double trouble' he said as he kissed her on the cheek.


	2. Flirtatious

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama/Family  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Cody Rhodes.  
**Other Characters:** Alaina

_**Tear My Heart Open...**__  
__**Chapter Two; **_Flirtatious!

'You look just like your sister, but more gorgeous' Cody said

'Thanks' Alaina said blushing

'Are you blushing?' Cody asked

'Me, blush never' Alaina replied

'But yeah, it's nice to finally meet you, because like I said Rosa hasn't shut up about you, then I saw the photo of you & her that she carries around with her, and my first thought was _'She's stunning, can't wait to meet her'_ and a month later here you are in the flesh' Cody said with a smile, Alaina smiled 'So do you have a boyfriend' Cody then asked her

'Nope' she replied

'What a stunning girl like you, single?' Cody asked her

'Yeah, my last ex was an idiot, so I finished him' she replied

'And how long ago was that?' he asked her

'About a year ago' she replied

'Well if you ask me, he is an idiot, and you deserve better' Cody replied

'Mr. Rhodes are you flirting with me?' Alaina asked him

'Me? Flirt?' Cody said, getting red in the face 'Yeah' he then said 'What you doing after the show?' he then asked her

'Nothing, I guess' she replied to him

'Well you are now, after the show I'm taking you out' Cody said

Alaina was shocked that Cody had asked her out on a date, from going to a fan-girl to being a Diva to a Diva that's going out with the HOTTEST WWE Superstar.

'What about Layla' she asked him

'What about her?' Cody asked her

'Well what would she say, if she found out you & me are going out after the show' she asked him

'Listen Shorty, Layla & I haven't dated in 2 months' Cody said nearly laughing

'I am not Shorty' Alaina said to him

'Oh, is that why you come up to my shoulders?' he then asked her 'Right there's your locker-room, see you later on' and left her to it, but not before he blew her a kiss.


	3. Good luck

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama/Family  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Layla, Kaitlyn, Justin Gabriel.  
**Other Characters:** Alaina

_**Tear My Heart Open...**__  
__**Chapter Three;**_ settling in.

'As Alaina was setting things up in her dressing room, Layla come in

'I heard you're seeing Cody after the show, Girl good luck' Layla said as she came in

'Excuse me?' Alaina asked in confusion 'Good luck why?' she then asked Layla

'Didn't you know? Cody is so arrogant, that's why I finished him' Layla replied

'Oh right' Alaina replied

'Anyways girl, I remember you, your Rosa's little sister aren't you?' Layla said giving Alaina hug,

'You do?' Alaina asked back

'Yeah, I saw you a few months back, but I never got the chance to chat to you' Layla replied 'Since then Rosa has talked non-stop about you' Layla added on

'So I've been told' Alaina replied

'Well I'm glad to finally chat to you, from what I've heard off Rosa you seem like a really nice girl' Layla said to Alaina

'Lay' Michelle screeched

'Ergh gotta go Chelle's calling, talk soon yeah? Btw ask Rosa for my number, good luck for later on' Layla said winking then leaving

Alaina was in a world of her own, when someone came into her locker-room, someone who hated her, and who she hated back and that was current WWE Diva Kaitlyn.

'Well look who it is' Kaitlyn said standing in the door, with her arm folded 'Welcome to SD' she then added

'Kaitlyn what do you want' Alaina asked her

'Oh, so I don't get a '_Thank you Kaitlyn for welcoming me to SD_' Kaitlyn asked sarcastically

'Ergh just go' Alaina replied

'Nope' she replied

'Kaitlyn, if the girl says go, just go' a voice said, and that voice was Justin Gabriel's 'Alright small one' he then asked her once Kaitlyn was gone.

'Yeah, sure am. Yourself' she asked back

'Good and yeah' Justin replied 'I can't believe your here though, on the SD roster, a few months ago you couldn't even wrestle' she then added

'Yeah, well I heard a pretty amazing trainer didn't I?' she replied back to him

'Who dat' Justin asked, with a smile on his face

'I dunno, can't remember his name, but I remember that he was butt-ugly' she replied trying not to laugh, while Justin gave her a sad face.

'Well I think he was very handsome myself' Justin replied

'Well you would, wouldn't you, seeing as it was you' Alaina replied, giggling

Justin laughed 'Come here, a good luck hug before your match' Justin replied, hugging her.


	4. Beginners Luck

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama/Family  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Rosa Mendes, Cody Rhodes, Trent, Vince  
**Other Characters:** Alaina

_**Tear My Heart Open...**__  
__**Chapter Four;**_ beginners luck.

'& introducing her opponent from San Mateo, California, Alaina'

The crowd went wild, making Alaina way more nervous, and she made her way through the curtain and to the ring, Rosa winked at her, and smiled

'It's time' Rosa mouthed, and the match started, going back and forth for ten minutes.

'Here is your winner, Alaina'

And again the crowd went wild, as she left the ring and made her way to the back, while the referee helped Rosa to the back

'I see your just a vicious as your sister' Cody said smiling walking up to her, 'Good job, remind me not to mess with you' he also said, laughing, also making Alaina laugh too.

'Yep, that's the Mendes's for you Cod' Rosa said coming to join them

'That my friend is true' Trent said walking up to Rosa, 'oh and btw Alain congrats on the win, the crowd went wild for both of you two during that match, I think creative should do a storyline on you two' he then added

'I think we might have to Trent' Vince said joining them, 'Well done ladies, especially you Alaina, the crowd haven't gone that wild for a divas match since well for a really long time, So how about it girl's we'll chat, and see what you girls think' he added, with Rosa & Alaina smiling 'Oh and BTW Alaina, Rosa's right you're a natural, you do know she's the one that got you signed up for this' Vince said walking off, flashing them a smile

'What a PIMP' Trent said loudly so Vince heard

'I heard that Trent' Vince called back, laughing

'You're the reason why I'm here' Alaina asked her sister, Rosa nodded

'Yeah, she sure is, you was telling everyone that you're an amazing wrestler, and the word had gotten to Vince about you, he and Rosa talked for a while, and then she told you, and here you are' Trent said

Alaina hugged her sister, thanking her, she had no-idea that she was in the WWE all because of Rosa, she couldn't be happier then she was right now.

'Yeah, she loves you that much, she even told creative that she WANTED you to go against her and win, because originally it was for you to lose the match, but Rosa, wasn't having any on it' Cody said.

'Really?' Alaina asked

'Yeah!' Trent replied

'Sorry to break this little family loving thing' Cody said, 'But I have to take someone on a date, but she's just standing her going on and on and on, oh wait Rosa, you can tell she's your sister' Cody said smiling

'Yeah, I better get ready, see you guys later yeah' Alaina said, leaving with Cody.


End file.
